


In the Shadows

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 1: In the Shadows
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	In the Shadows

While he was not naturally sneaky, he was reasonably certain he was well hidden. He had watched Sasha after all, and seen how well she seemed to melt into the shadows like a black cat on oiled ball bearings … or something. Of course, he was not supposed to be there and probably wouldn’t be looked for.

His victim came into the room and immediately spotted the surprise: a steaming cup of perfectly brewed tea on the desk. Wilde picked it up and inhaled deeply. 

“I know you’re there, Zolf,” he smiled, and Zolf cursed silently. But he smiled as well. 


End file.
